


I can’t help but love you

by Brownieboyisthebest



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownieboyisthebest/pseuds/Brownieboyisthebest
Summary: “Today was such an awful day, first I woke up late because I forgot to put my alarm on, and so I didn’t have time to take a shower in the morning-““Ah so that explains the smell.”“Hyung!”ORMinho takes care of a very overwhelmed and tired jisung after his boyfriend tells him about how bad his day was
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	I can’t help but love you

Today is not going okay for jisung. First of all, he woke up late for his classes since he forgot to turn on his alarm, which left him no time to shower like he usually did in the mornings, then after getting dressed (opting for a pair of sweatpants and stealing one of his boyfriends hoodie that was rather big on him but made the younger feel calmer and less stressed) and leaving the house in a hurry ,without having even time to eat breakfast, on his way to college it started raining and for jisung’s luck, guess who forgot to bring an umbrella?

“Great... this day couldn’t be better.” Jisung muttered under his breath while running on a (very failed) attempt to not be very late for his class.

When he finally got there, the latter tried to silently enter the classroom without his teacher noticing. But of course, luck was not on his side at all today. 

Just as he reached his place and was ready to sit, his teacher turned around from the board where she was writing, looking at jisung rather unhappy.

“Ah Mr. Han! You finally decided to appear... 40 minutes late but I’m still honored to have your presence here.”

A chorus of laugh erupted from his classe mates at the teacher’s sarcasm.

“I’m so sorry Mrs. Kim. It’s just that-“

“Save your excuses Mr. Han. Just take your place and do try to keep up with the others okay?”

“What a bitch...” Jisung thought to himself as he sat on his chair while pouting.

After a few minutes, he started to feel very cold. That’s when he realized that his clothes were still drenched from the rain.

Today sucked. He was angry, cold and hungry. To top it all the fact that for the past week he hadn’t been able to be with his boyfriend was not helping his sour mood.

Minho had left the country for a week when he got the opportunity to do a dance workshop in America at one of the world’s best dance academies. He was coming back tomorrow.

Of course he was happy for the older, I mean it was a once in a life chance and he was more than proud of his boyfriend. But he missed him so much... he missed waking up next to the person he loved the most, he missed how warm and safe he felt in the older’s arms.

I miss you so much Minho hyung...

The boy spent the rest of his classes sulking and sighing. After what felt like an eternity, all of his classes ended and jisung was more than happy to finally go home.

When he arrived at the door, he started to look for his keys. Except once again...

“You’ve gotta be kidding me” he groaned to himself. “No, no, no please not today! What am I gonna do now.”

Then he felt something warm on his cheeks. Tears. Jisung was crying. Not because he was sad but because he was so frustrated.

He was just about to give up and just go to felix’s place instead for the night, when the door opened.

With teary eyes, he looked up and standing there was Minho, smiling at the younger with a soft look on his eyes. But the smile soon disappeared when he looked again at jisung’s state.

“Hannie?”. Minho asked with a frown on his face and worried eyes once he noticed his boyfriend’s red eyes with tears.

No this can’t be real. Minho is suppose to come back tomorrow. How is he here? Do I really miss him so much that I’m imagining this?

“H-hyung...” he tried to talk but instead he only felt himself crying harder. 

The older boy quickly grabbed jisung’s face with his hands, gently wiping his tears away with his thumb.

“Baby what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Minho asked carefully. 

If everything, the worry the older was feeling and pet name only made jisung cry harder. He really missed his hyung.

“I- I missed you so much hyung, a-and today has been j-just awful, I feel so ti-tired”. The boy managed to say between hiccups, leaning into the touch of Minho’s hands that were still cupping his cheeks.

Minho’s gaze turned even softer if possible when he heard his boyfriend speak.

“Come here love, I’ve got you okay?”. The older said while carefully getting closer to jisung and gently placing his arms around his waist before letting them slide down to his thighs, and the younger immediately understood what Minho was doing.

He felt himself getting lift in the air and he quickly circled his legs around the older’s waist and his arms around his neck, hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

Minho carried him inside the apartment, taking them to their room, before placing them both carefully on their bed where they were now cuddling each other.

The younger was now with his face pressed in the older’s warm chest and Minho had one arm around the boys small waist while the other softly played with the youngers soft blonde hair. 

After a few minutes, jisung had finally calmed down. The only sound being the one of their soft breathings.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened sweetie?” Minho asked carefully.

The younger finally removing his face from the boys chest and for the first time that night, the older boy could see properly his boyfriend’s face.

He was beautiful. Even with his eyes still slightly red and puffy from crying, jisung was beautiful. With his big brown eyes, and full cheeks that made him look like a squirrel, a very cute squirrel and his honey skin, jisung was without a doubt the most beautiful man he had ever seen. And he loved him so much.

So he couldn’t help but kiss the younger boy softly on his soft and rosy lips.

Jisung was a bit surprised but still he waisted no time in kissing the older back with just as much love as possible. And when they pulled back and Minho looked at the other’s full cheeks which were now painted with a beautiful rosy blush, the older smiled at him before giving him a quick kiss on his forehead making the younger boy giggle at him.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened or not kitten?”

Jisung’s cheeks turning into a darker red shade at the nickname that he soon found out had the most effect on the younger. And he loved teasing his baby.

“It’s just that...” the younger started before trailing off, and Minho knew that the sudden pause meant that he was probably organizing his thoughts.

So he patiently waited, while rubbing invisible patterns on the boys back.

“You know that I love you right?” He said while looking at his hyung, getting embarrassed by his own sudden confession.

Minho looked at jisung with a soft smile on his face before humming in response.

“Yes, and I love you too”

And jisung’s cute heart shaped smile and soft blush that still appears whenever Minho says that he loves him or kisses him never fails to make his heart skip a beat.

“Good.” Jisung says before pecking Minho’s lips making them both smile before continuing. 

“Okay so the thing is that you already know how I easily kinda start overworking myself whenever you are gone for a few days... and I know how worried that makes you and I really really tried to not do that this time because I didn’t want to worry you.” He says pouting at the end before looking up to his boyfriend, afraid that he had somehow angered or disappointed him.

Instead all he receives his a soft smile and another kiss on his lips.

“Thank you for trying to listen to me baby.” Minho says gently, holding one of his hands and intertwining their fingers. “Go on...”

Jisung squizzes their intertwined hands before continuing speaking.

“And I was really taking care of me this time Hyung! I promise.” He said while puffing his cheeks and looking at his boyfriend with the biggest eyes ever.

And god if this is isn’t the cutest thing Minho as seen. Unable to contend a chuckle from leaving his body, and tightening his arms aroud the younger.

“You are so cute jisung.” Minho says still laughing a bit, and living lots of pecks on the youngers face.

“Baby stop!” Jisung says while giggling cutely. “Hyung c’mon I’m serious let me finish the story please.” 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” The older says giving a final kiss on his nose, “and what happened then?”

“W-well I was doing okay until today...” his voice now becoming smaller and a bit sad. “Today was such an awful day, first I woke up late because I forgot to put my alarm on, and so I didn’t have time to take a shower in the morning-“

“Ah so that explains the smell.”

“Hyung!” Jisung says while hitting the other boys chest, making Minho smile at his success in annoying his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry sweetie.” He says while kissing the youngers cheek as an apology, making the other pout but he can still see the slight blush coloring his cheeks. 

“A-anyways...” the boy stutters, feeling flustered with his boyfriend actions, before continuing, “I was already late and when I got to my class, Mrs. Kim didn’t even give me an opportunity to explain myself” he huffs out, “she’s such a bitch.” That makes the older chuckle at how cute jisung looks when he is mad.

The boy continues to talk about what happened until the moment where he realized he had forgotten the keys and Minho opened the door.

“And now we are here. I don’t know it’s just- it was like the world was all against me today and I was so tired I just wanted today to end. I was feeling so frustrated with everything today and-“

“Hey, hey, Sungie it’s okay...look at me baby.” Minho says while pulling the younger’s face out of his chest so that they could be looking at each other, cupping the younger’s face in his hands and pressing a kiss on his lips.

The younger kissing him back without waisting no time. Their lips moving softly against each other’s and when they pull away, jisung can feel all the stress going away.

“I really really missed you hyung” he says while bringing his hand on top of Minho’s that was still on jisung’s face, and pressing a soft kiss there.

“I know Hannie.” He says while smiling softly at him, “I missed you too.”

Jisung smiles back before remembering something.

“But hyung, I have a question.”

“What is it baby?”

“Weren’t you suppose to come back Friday? I mean that’s tomorrow not today. So how are you here?”. Jisung asks genuinely curious with his eyebrows knitted together and his lips forming a cute pout.

Minho just looks at him for a few seconds before starting to laugh.

“Baby what are you saying? You do know today is Friday right?”

Jisung’s face looks even more confused before realization hits him. If he really thinks about it, today his first class was with Mrs. Kim. That only happens on fridays.

Oh. “Oh...” 

“I can’t believe you jisung”. Minho says still laughing.

“W-what is so funny about it?” He says getting annoyed at his boyfriend teasing him. 

Unfortunately that only made the older boy laugh more.

“Babe c’mon stop laughing.” Jisung whines, puffing his cheeks, but Minho only laughs more. “Hyung I’m serious.”

Jisung starts to feel embarrassed of himself and tries to get up from the bed. But before he can even try to move, he feels a pair of arms wrapping his waist from behind and pulling him down on the bed again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry baby please don’t leave”. And the younger doesn’t need to look at his boyfriends face to know that he is pouting his lips.

“It’s just that you looked so cute when you asked me that. You have no idea how adorable you are really.”

And jisung can feel his cheeks getting red. So he turns around in the others arms and gives him a small kiss on his lips.

“fine I forgive you. But you better not annoy me again or I’ll break up with you.”

Minho looks at jisung, smiling mischievously at his boyfriend’s words before speaking.

“Okay I’ll be more careful, kitten.” 

And jisung can’t control how his breath hitched and his cheeks blushed immediately at the nickname that Minho knew always catched the younger out of guard.

The older chuckles at his reaction before bringing him to his lap, making jisung’s legs straddle him, circling his arms around his small waist and giving a kiss on his nose, appreciating the way the younger smiled shyly at him, before speaking.

“Well baby how about you go take a shower while I cook us dinner okay?”

“But Hyung i wanna stay with you!” He whines cutely. “ I’ve been Minho deprived for too long...”

“Love I know I wanna stay with you too but we need to have dinner and-“

“But then can’t I go cook with you and then I take a shower?” Jisung whines cutely once again and Minho can’t help but cooe at how cute he looks, kissing him on his forehead before continuing.

“Hannie you just told me you walked in the rain and you felt cold the whole day while your clothes weren’t dry... I just don’t want you to catch a cold baby.” 

And jisung could burst at how cute Minho is. He loves him so much. So he kisses him on the lips and Minho happily kisses back.

But he won’t give up yet. So he murmurs against Minho’s lips.

“Then can’t you shower with me? Please?”

Minho pulls back to look into his eyes, and god how can he say no to jisung.

“But what about the food?”

“We can just order something and that way while we’re waiting for the food we shower.” He stops talking to give a kiss on Minho’s neck making the older shiver and smile at his baby, before continuing. “And we are saving time and are together! Isn’t that great?” He uses his best puppy eyes that he knows will make it impossible to Minho to say no, all tho Minho was ready to say yes since this whole conversation started.

“Okay fine.” And he knows he will have no regrets on his choice once he sees how jisung smiles at him. “While I order the food can you go prepare the bath then?” He asks while tilting his head to the side cutely.

And Jisung is quick to kiss him on the cheeks before nodding and sliding out of his lap

“Okay baby.”

So Minho orders the food, and when he gets to the bathroom, jisung is done preparing the bath.

He comes from behind the younger and wraps his arms around him before whispering in his ear.

“The food comes in 30 minutes so we better hurry love, okay?”

Jisung turns in his arms, wrapping his arms around the older boys neck, giving him a peck on his lips.

“Okay baby. Let’s go take a shower then.” He says while smiling and Minho couldn’t help but smile back and give another kiss on his boyfriends lips.

So they take their clothes off and they shower. Jisung leaning back on his boyfriend’s chest while Minho carefully soaps his hair, and jisung feels the luckiest person in the world.

And then jisung’s turns around so that he can be straddling his boyfriend and takes just as much care of Minho, carefully washing his dark brown hair.

They give quick pecks to each other, and exchange sweet smiles and giggles between the two of them.

And when they finish the bath, Minho is the first one to get out, grabbing a towel for himself and another for jisung.

He allows the younger to enjoy just a few more minutes in the warm bath while he drys himself and then he goes to the other 

“Sweetie? Time to get out baby”

“Carry me?” Jisung asks with his big eyes

And even tho he just finished drying himself and carrying the younger meant that he would have to do it again, he still smiles and says

“Of course love.”

Jisung wraps his legs and arms around Minho, who puts a towel around the other’s back and takes them to their room.

Minho drys jisung’s body and hair carefully and the boy in return gives kisses to the older on his chest and collarbones.

“Do you want me to dress you too darling?”

“Yes baby!” Jisung says happily. Minho laughs at his cuteness before going to grab them both underwear and clothes.

He comes back and gently puts the underwear on his boyfriend, before doing the same to himself.

“Is this one of your hoodies?” Jisung asks, cheeks blushing a pretty pink.

“Oh I saw how you had one of my hoodies on you before and you looked cute in them so... why not?”

“I love you so much you have no idea”. Minho giggles at his boyfriend before saying 

“Believe me, I do. I love you too baby.”

“Hyung you are so beautiful... and very cute” Jisung says out of nowhere. But when Minho looks at him, using his baby blue hoodie that goes until his mid thigh (the younger choosing to not wear sweatpants since the hoodie was already big) , complementing his blonde hair... he doesn’t understand how he is suppose to be the cute one.

The sound of a doorbell pulls the couple out of their thoughts.

“Oh that must be the pizza delivery.” Minho says, putting his sweatpants and white sweater one.” I’ll go get it, you just wait here and continue to be pretty”. He says giving a quick kiss on the youngers lips making jisung giggle.

A few minutes later they’re done eating and are now layed down once again in their bed.

Jisung already feeling the sleep reaching him, while Minho plays with his hair while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Just before he can sleep, jisung makes sure to speak

“Hyung...?”. Minho hums in response 

“Thank you for today”

“Of course darling... always.” And then he presses a loving kiss on his forehead 

“I really love you hyung. And I missed you so much...”

The last thing he hears is a soft 

“I love you too baby... always.”

And then they finally sleep, with a soft smile on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> So if I’m being honest this was suppose to be a hyunin/seungjin fic ( I was still undecided) BUT I just as soon as I started writing I could only picture minsung 🤧
> 
> It’s currently 4 am in my country and I couldn’t sleep and then I realized that it was raining and my brain just started imagining this whole cute fic (hence the reoson why it’s a rainy day in the fic too ahah) 
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT💖 thank you so much ~


End file.
